


Pretty Little Love

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You just can't hide your feelings for Alison anymore.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Reader, Alison DiLaurentis/You
Kudos: 9





	Pretty Little Love

You stare at Alison from your side of the bed, watching her blond hair cascading down her face while she’s reading a book beside you with a small smile on her face. You can’t help but think that she’s more than gorgeous in this instant, more than perfect even, and you can feel your chest burning as it twists around with all of the feelings you’ve developed for her recently. It hurts. It hurts so bad, but it also hurts so damn good… It’s hard for you to keep it all in, especially since all you wanna do is scream how much you love her with all of your soul, but you know that she likes someone else… she told you multiple times that she had her eyes set on someone special for her, so nothing could ever happen.

“Alison?” Her name ran out of your mouth before you could register it, and you felt the pressure rising inside your body when her green eyes turn to you. “I…”

Her smile playfully stretches out under your hesitance, like she knows something you don’t.

“I have a secret to tell you…” Maybe if you get a rejection, you’ll be able to move on more easily.

“Secret?” An excited glint passes through her eyes while she closes her book, her smile turning to a grin. “I love secrets.”

You give out a small chuckle. “I know you do.”

“So, what is it?” Your breath gets cut in your throat when she approaches her face to yours, waiting for you to tell her. “I promise to not tell anyone… but I won’t promise to tease!”

You try your best to smile genuinely, your lips giving out an awkward one instead just as you feel your body temperature rising more and more. “U-um…. Well, I-”

“ _I love you._ ” You stare at her in shock when she says those words, a proud smirk forming unto her lips. “That’s what you were gonna say, right?”

“How…” You shake your head, trying to not let the panic take over your mind. “How did you know?”

“Honey, I’ve known for months.” Her voice lowers down to a whisper, her breath slowly burning your skin when she talks. “ _You’re not good at hiding your feelings._ ”

“I-I…” You look away in embarassment, playing around with your fingers to try and ease the pain inside your chest. “I guess I’m not…”

“You’re not good at reading mine either.” You look back up at her in confusion, her expression softening as she looks at you. “I love you too, (Y/N). You’re my special person.”

A huge grin breaks out of your lips. “I am?”

“ _Hm-hm._ ” You froze when she presses her lips against yours for a moment, her grin coming back once she sees the redness creeping up onto your cheeks. “And the cutest one, too.”

You don’t have the time to say that she’s the cute one that she kisses you a second time, and you don’t waste another second to kiss her back.


End file.
